¿Papá y como se hacen los bebés?
by montego24
Summary: Summary: Nessie, quiere saber cómo se hacen los bebés, y quien más podría darle una explicación si no su papá al fin de cuentas él ya sabía cómo se hacían o ¿no?


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a la escritora Stephenie Meyer, y la historia mía prohibida usarla en otras páginas sin mi permiso.

Summary: Nessie, quiere saber cómo se hacen los bebés, y quien más podría darle una explicación si no su papá al fin de cuentas él ya sabía cómo se hacían o ¿no?

* * *

Edward y bella estaban en su casa como cualquier otro día sin nada especial que hacer, ni nada especial que decir, digamos un día normal claro entre vampiros, cuando de pronto llego su hija, la más pequeña de los integrantes Cullen, Renesmee mejor conocida como Nessie, aun con su corta edad 4 meses para ser exactos, ya parecía una niña de 5 años, su inteligencia, madurez y curiosidad eran propias de la edad que aparentaba.

-Mamá, Mamá-llegó la pequeña corriendo a los brazos de su madre, el ser que más quería junto con su padre, estaba feliz había sido un día genial pero desde hace tiempo que tenía una duda en su cabeza y como es de saberse se la hizo saber a su madre.

-Mamá, tengo una duda -dijo la pequeña con la dulce voz que la caracterizaba.

-Si Nessie cuál es tu duda- le dijo su madre con voz paciente y feliz.

-Mamá ¿Tu sabes cómo se hacen los bebés?

Bella la madre de la niña se quedó dubitativa un momento y dijo: -claro que se, pero tengo que ir con la tía Alice al centro comercial.

La vampira, aunque sabía que estaba diciendo una gran falacia, no tenía otra opción, no sabía cómo librarse del problema, así que en ese momento una gran idea se formó en su mente y dijo:

-Porque no le vas y le preguntas a tu padre él también sabe.

la pequeña contenta fue corriendo a toda velocidad a la sala donde estaba su padre, lo lleno de besos y le dijo con voz clara y fuerte:

-¿Papá tu sabes de donde viene los bebés?

-Claro que lo se Nessie no olvides que ya tuve uno.- dijo este poniendo su dedo frío en la nariz de Nessie en señal de cariño tratando de aparentar los sentimientos que lo rodeaban.

-"¿P-porque preguntas pequeña?"-, era evidente que el vampiro estaba nervioso y se podría decir que hasta espantado, había pensado que el día que Nessie preguntara eso, Bella se lo explicaría todo, o ella ya sería lo demasiado grande para que ella misma lo supiera, pero no había sido así.

-Papá porque… quiero uno.

-¿Cómo dices Nessie? –Dijo Edward más que nervioso sabía que tenía que ser abuelo era la ley de la vida pero no tan rápido y menos cuando su hija aún era pequeña.

-Papá me puedes decir ¿dónde se hacen los bebés?

-Yo, yo,-decía él Vampiro con un poco de Nerviosismo.

-Al ver que se quedaba cayado la pequeña Nessie quiso saber otra cosa y con voz de curiosidad hizo otra pregunta- ¿Puedo hacer yo uno con Jake?

-Por supuesto que no Nessie no puedes hacer uno con ese perro pulgoso.

Era sorprendente como Edward podía pasar del estado de nerviosismo al fúrico, con tanta rapidez, y para relajarse conto rápidamente hasta el número 100 y más tranquilo miro a su hija y le dijo.

-Mira los bebés solo lo pueden hacer los papás y las mamás, tratando de dar por zanjado el tema, pero era más que obvio que Nessie no quería con quedarse, con dudas y pregunto:

-"¿Necesitas algún ingrediente?"

- Claro que si Nessie, pero esos ingredientes solo los tienen la cigüeña que viene de parís- Edward estaba convencido de que así lograría calmar la curiosidad de su hija, pero no fue así.

-Papá ¿Cómo sabe la cigüeña que los papás quieren un bebé?

-Muy Fácil Nessie los papás le escriben una carta a la cigüeña y ella le trae los ingredientes.

- ¡Oh! Expreso la pequeña Nessie abriendo su boca como la de un pescado. -¿Y cómo le crecen la panza a las mamás? Volvió a preguntar Nessie con su inocencia y ternura.

- Mmmm…. Edward lo dudo un poco pero finalmente dijo – Los papás tienen que hacer una tarta donde tiene que colocar los ingredientes que les dio la cigüeña y finalmente se la tiene que comer la mamá, luego los ingredientes empiezan a crecer en la panza de la mamá y por ultimo después de un largo tiempo por fin sale un bebé, claro esto solo funciona con humanos.

-No es cierto -dijo Nessie tan fresca como una lechuga.

-¿Qué dijiste Nessie?- Pregunto Edward comisionado.

-Que no me dijiste la verdad es muy obvio papá que no supiste como me hicieron tú y mi mamá, de seguro confundiste la hora de la comida, con hacer un bebé, porque no sabes.- dijo Nessie con una sonrisa de triunfo al saber algo que su papá no sabía.

-¿Po…. Por qué dices eso?, pregunto Edward nervioso al sentirse atrapado en su mentira.

-Bueno la otra tarde estaba yo con mi tío Emmett, jugando y le pregunte que porque yo era una niña especial y crecía tan rápido, el me explico todo, y yo después al saber que era muy listo, algo que no creía, pero no le digas que te dije eso –dijo Nessie con sus pequeñas mejillas sonrojadas y agachando la cabeza a su padre.

- No le diré guardare el secreto contesto Edward esperando que su hija siguiera y así fue, Nessie le conto todo lo que le pregunto Emmett ,y como Emmett con paciencia algo que creyó que no tenía le explico de una manera más simple como se hacían los bebés.

-Ya vez papá tú no sabes cómo se hacen los bebés, mi tío Emmett si supo y aunque sabes de donde vienen y quien los entrega no tienes la mínima idea de cómo se hacen, pero papá tendré que decirle a Jake que me lleve a la fábrica esa que dijo mi tío Emmett que hacían los bebés, para que me den uno para Jake y para mí, de seguro que le gustara la idea. – Dijo la pequeña corriendo con Jake que la esperaba en el bosque.

-Edward estaba tan entretenido explicándole a Renesmee como se hacían los bebés que no se dio cuenta que un poco lejos Emmett se estaba riendo a carcajadas porque él le había dicho a la pequeña Nessie que fuera y le preguntara a sus papás como se hacían los bebés, nunca pensó que se pudiera divertir tanto.

* * *

HOLA Si Yo Otra vez por aqui despues de dos meses de no dar la cara ok quiero aclarar dos puntos

punto 1: Esta Historia se la hice a mi mejor amiga Carolina Por su cumpleaños y Tambien se la dedico a Carol Rueda Las quieroo.

Punto 2: muchos se preguntaran que paso con el jefe y la secretaria ok Reconosco que decidi no seguirla por que hubo una persona que no dire nombre ni nada que me estuvo molestando por esta historia y diciendome de cosas me senti triste y decidi no seguirla pero tampoco quiero borrarla asi que a clarado este punto les pido que me dejen un Review diciendome que les parecio esto que acabo de escribir


End file.
